Bittersweet Coffee
by fridgemagnet
Summary: sirius black has just got over his love for james, but the bittersweet smell of fresh coffee awakens some memories


Sirius Black strolled around the streets of London, wandering where to go. He had seen quite a few good looking pubs, but he wasn't certain what he was looking for. He wandered down a dingy alley which just led to another street. But this street was different, it wasn't full of drunks, hobos and prostitutes, instead the street was deserted. Across from him was a small coffee shop, but apart from that, nothing. He quickly ran back down the alley, and sure enough he saw the pubs and the drunks. He turned and went back to the deserted street, weird, he thought, very weird. Sirius made up his mind about where he wanted to go.

He opened the door to the coffee shop, warmth coated his cool body and he inhaled the smell of fresh coffee. Shaking his black mane of hair, he hadn't smelt proper coffee in a while, and it brought back memories.

_James was sitting across from Sirius in their apartment, "I was in Mexico tracking a guy down and I decided to bring some real coffee back with me, should I make some," James got up as Sirius nodded at him. The smell was refreshing and Sirius was soon in a trance watching James make the coffee. Once he was done he brought it over to them in two colourful mugs. "Here you go," James said passing a mug to Sirius. Sirius took it and tested the heat by dipping one of his fingers into it. He took a sip and nearly singed his tongue. "Careful, it's hot."_

"_I gathered that much, so how was Mexico, meet anyone interesting there?"_

"_Not really," James replied finishing his coffee, he drinks pretty fast, Sirius thought._

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Of course I did, how could I not?" James looked around and stood up to put his mug away, but Sirius' arm wrapped around his waist and was pulled back down again, onto Sirius' lap._

"_I missed you too," Sirius turned James' face up and planted a light kiss on his lips. James' immediate reaction was a blush which covered his entire face. Sirius smiled and kissed the crook in James' neck, causing James to blush even more._

"_Sirius, why are you doing this?" James asked uncertain whether he'd get an answer or not._

"_I missed you," and that was the end of their conversation._

_Sirius kissed from the crook of James' neck up to his cheek; then took his lips. James tried to resist the urge to open his mouth, but Sirius' tongue was licking the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance. James opened his mouth and Sirius' tongue slipped in, tackling James' tongue for dominance, which he won. As they made out, James turned his body around and sat with is legs either side of Sirius' hips. Sirius ran a hand through James' hair, the other hand began to undo the buttons of his shirt. James tried to protest, but gave in quickly and began to undo Sirius' shirt._

_Soon their shirts were on the floor and they lay on the sofa snogging, Sirius crouched, a leg either side of James whom was lying on the sofa, arms wrapped around Sirius' back. Without much effort or resistance, Sirius took off James' trousers, so that only his boxers were left. Sirius slowly slid one of his hands down the smaller mans boxers and stroked the hardened length. James let out a short moan, and started trying to take off Sirius' trousers. James let out another moan as Sirius stroked him again. _

_Sirius took of his own trousers flinging them onto the untidy pile of their clothes. "How about we continue this in my bedroom?" it was a rhetorical question, and James didn't object to being carried into Sirius' room and flung onto the bed. They resumed the same position as they had on the sofa, Sirius luring over James, there was only one difference; their boxers were on the floor beside the bed._

"_Suck," Sirius commanded, pressing three fingers on his friends parted lips. James took them in and began coating them with a thick coat of saliva. All the while, Sirius had parted James legs and had rested one on each of his shoulders. Sirius tore his lubricated fingers from James' mouth and placed them at his entrance, "You ready?" James managed a nervous nod._

_Sirius slid the first finger in slowly, James let out a little whimper and looked Sirius in the eyes as if to say, 'please hurry up'. This expression just mad Sirius slide his finger even slower, Sirius felt James shiver, good, he thought, he's trying to control himself. Without warning Sirius pushed the other two fingers through James' entrance, causing a small scream followed by a moan as Sirius began a scissoring motion._

_Once Sirius thought he was ready he withdrew his fingers and looked at the pretty face below him. Sirius bent down and placed a quick kiss on James' lips while pressing the tip of his length through James' entrance. James' face screwed up as he tried not to yell out in pain. Sirius slid in slowly, James' was a tight fit, but he'd get used to it. Once Sirius was in completely, he waited a little while, watching his friend struggle to keep composure._

_Sirius pulled out quickly and dived back in, catching James off guard causing him to scream. The steady rhythm began of pushing in and pulling out, James moaning in synch with Sirius. "Say my name James," Sirius said. "Sirius," James said quietly, moaning afterwards. Sirius sped up, "Scream my name!" he yelled. "Sirius Black!" James yelled. "James!" Sirius yelled. "I'm gonna cum…" James' essence sprayed their chests; and Sirius did a couple more thrusts before cumming inside the smaller man. _

_Sirius licked the cum off James' chest, "You taste good," he muttered and lay on top of James, kissing him. "Like coffee," James opened his mouth to say something in reply, but felt Sirius' tongue against his and let it go._

Sirius sat down at a table and looked at the menu and decided to just stick with a normal coffee. A man appeared from behind the counter, he was skinny and looked malnourished, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was a parchment colour. But his eyes were the only part of him that looked alive; they were sparkling and looked as though lights were dancing around in them. Sirius found this interesting as he made his way to the counter. "I know this is probably the stupidest thing to say, but can I just have a normal coffee," the man behind the counter looked as though he understood what Sirius meant. "Of course, but I think you look like a guy who'd go for a Mexican, am I right?"

Sirius was shocked, how had the man known? "Yeah, I would," Sirius was for once in his life unable to say anything. "Ok, coming right up," the man disappeared behind the counter and Sirius sat back down at his seat. What a curious man, he thought, who'd have thought I would've met someone like him one my first day out of the darkness.

Sirius leaned back in his seat checking the time, he was shocked that nearly an hour had passed since he had left, and he now had thirty minutes to get to the place on time. The man came over with his coffee in a dispensable coffee cup, like the ones in Starbucks, "You look like you're in a hurry, good luck wherever you're going," the young man disappeared behind the counter again. Sirius picked up his Mexican coffee and legged it out onto the streets to Godrics Hollow.

Sirius arrived just on time, parking his motorcycle just outside the house, and walked in. "Sirius, nice to see you mate," James hugged him tightly, "Glad you could make it." Sirius followed James into the lounge.

"Me too," Sirius replied; it had been a while since he had seen his best friend, it must have been the wedding, where James married Lily. Sirius looked around, "So where is it?" he asked.

Lily came into the lounge carrying a bundle wrapped in some blankets. "Ah, so this is it," he said. Lily frowned at Sirius, "His name is Harry, would you like to hold him?"

"I've never been good with babies," but Lily was already handing over baby Harry to Sirius. He took a good look at the youngster sleeping in the mass of blankets. The baby already showed signs of resemblance, his hair, even thought it was very little, was jet black and messy just like James'. Harry yawned in Sirius' arms and opened his big green eyes that matched Lily's perfectly.

"Hey little buddy," Sirius cooed. "I'm Sirius, and I'm your godfather," Sirius felt a funny kind of warmth implode inside of his body. The baby smiled and grabbed one of Sirius' fingers and held it tightly in his minute hand. Sirius for the first time in weeks smiled, and not one of those plastic smiles, but a real smile that lit up his entire face. "Isn't he adorable," Lily cooed, standing on Sirius' left side. "Isn't he just," James agreed on Sirius' right side.

They stood there for a while, Harry holding on tightly to Sirius' finger; once again he couldn't say anything. "Well I'd better take him back now," Lily said taking a hold of baby Harry and lifting him out of Sirius' arms. Sirius waved goodbye to Harry as Lily took him out of the room to put him to bed. Sirius and James stood in silence.

"You're lucky," Sirius said, James looked at him curiously. "I guess I am," he muttered.

"Promise me one thing James," James looked solemnly at Sirius, but stayed silent letting his friend finish. "You'll love them forever and spend all that you have with them and making their lives better. Never ever leave them in doubt about what you can do to brighten their day." Sirius paused, "You're going to be a great dad James," he turned and left the house. He got onto his motorbike and drove off into the night air, tears stinging at his eyes.

That was the night Lily and James were murdered. 


End file.
